Immediately after tumescent liposuction, the patient experiences a tremendous amount of blood tinged tumescent fluid drainage. In order to absorb the fluid, various types of absorption pads are used post-operatively, including medical pads and/or over the counter feminine maxi-pads. The problem arises when a patient tries to change these pads on the wound site when saturated with tumescent fluid drainage, and then apply a compression garment.
The amount of drainage requires the absorption pads to be changed by the patient frequently during the first few days after tumescent liposuction. The process of removing and re-applying new absorption pad is time consuming, cumbersome, painful, frustrating, and difficult task for the patient to do without assistance. Changing pads entails removing elastized material and the painful removal of tape, which secures flat absorption and/or individual maxi pads to the skin. Re-applying the new pads entails manually holding pads in place over the leaking tumescent wounds while securing pads with medical tape to the skin. Finally, the last step is wrapping or putting on elastized material to further secure absorption pads in place. This is an inefficient and daunting task for any recuperating patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,124, which was issued to Jeff Scheuning and Marc Sperberg discloses a Versatile Compression Garment including, in combination, a form-fitting garment portion and one or more compression pads. One or more compression pads are disposed in a receiving pouch or pouches located on the interior surface of the garment. The position of the compression pad or pads is such that they overlie the portion of a body which is desired to be compressed when the form-fitting garment is donned. When performing the surgical procedure of suction lipoplasty it is desirable to compress the surgical site postoperatively in order to minimize swelling. Following removal of the liposuction cannula the operative site is closed and covered with a surgical bandage. The garment is then fitted onto the body with the compression pad overlying the surgical area. In another embodiment an adhesive surface on the compression pad is adapted to releasably adhere to a portion of the inner body-facing surface of the garment. The ability to move and reposition of the compression pads on the interior surface of a form-fitting garment so as to overlie the surgical site provides a versatile compression garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,673 which was issued to Andrea Bass, discloses a Pressure binder and pack positioner which can also be used as a hot/cold pack positioner. More specifically, the present invention is primarily intended for bodily use by being positioned either over or under a garment to provide comfort support to various selected body parts and also to aid in the faster recovery of various injured body parts. An elasticized pressure binder and pack position comprises a pocket, a pair of elongated elasticized straps, and a pair of elongated extension straps. The pocket has three closed ends and one open end. The open end can be closed by means for closing. The pair of elongated elasticized straps is attached to and extending from one of the three closed ends. There are a pair of hook portions of a hook and loop type fastener structure on the side of the pocket. There is a loop portion of the hook and loop fastener structure at the end of each of the pair of elongated elasticized straps. One side of each of the pair of elongated extension straps is a loop portion of the hook and loop fastener structure. The other side of each of the pair of elongated extension straps is a hook portion of the hook and loop fastener structure.
Each of these prior arts, discloses a kind of Holder, Support and Compression garment, however, none of them accommodates the convenient use of over the counter Maxi pads and addresses the Tumescent Liposuction drainage.
Such a garment is lacking in the prior art.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved method of collecting post liposuction drainage fluid.
It is another object of the invention to allow the consumer an easy way to secure maxi pads and/or medical pads to the garment.